


Get Back Home To You

by Schmidt1012



Series: Kinktober & Flufftober 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha John, Daddy Kink, Established Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Kinktober 2018, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/pseuds/Schmidt1012
Summary: John is away and won't be back until tomorrow. Thankfully, there's internet and technology to help him keep in touch with his mates.---For Kinktober, Day 6: Daddy Kink





	Get Back Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I'm late. Keep hydrated everyone! Unlike me, go love your body.
> 
> \---
> 
> Mistakes are all mine. (If you found something wrong, or bothers you, comment so I could do something about it.)

“Look at you all spread and open for me,” John said over video chat. “Is papa bear treating you good, baby?”

“Yes, daddy,” Dean gasped as he reached down to tug on his balls, revealing Benny’ cock buried deep in his hole at the webcam. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me on the mattress.” With his feet flat on Benny’s hairy thighs, he raised his hips and slowly sunk into Benny’s cock.

“Fuck yeah, that’s it. Ride that cock, boy.” Voice husky and labored, John crooned. Under his table, he’s furiously jerking himself off as he watched his baby boy take Benny’s thick cock like a champ, his hard cock bouncing, and leaking. “Roll your hips more, baby.” Turning his attention to Benny, he said. “Hey, alpha, knot my boy for me, will you? I’m getting close.”

Grunting, Benny agreed behind Dean, who’s also at his limits. “Let’s give your daddy a show, shall we, sweetheart.” Benny held Dean on the back of his knees, spreading his legs open, and started pumping in and out of the slicked, warm hole.

With their new position on the couch, Dean just moaned ‘daddy’ repeatedly like a prayer while rolling his hips, Benny’s cock kept assaulting him in all the right places and his girth applying pressure to his prostate with each stroke. Together with their moans, groans, and the creaking couch, John’s heavy breathing could be heard over their laptop, his slow internet connection was making him sound choppy and huskier. “Wish you were here, daddy.” Dean choked out. “Fucking me deep while papa bear watch.”

“Soon, baby, I'll fuck you soon," John promised, breathless. “Bear will be there knot you tonight while I’m gone.” Watching Dean’s frantic hands trying to find something to hold on to, John figured that his boy was close. “You coming, baby?” Dean nodded. “Then come for daddy.”

Benny bellowed as he came first, pushing his knot inside of Dean and locking them together. With his big hand, Benny quickly enveloped Dean’s aching cock and started jerking the omega. Meanwhile, on the other side of the screen, John was stroking himself in sync with Benny’s hand, eyes glued at Benny’s pulsating cock, pumping his load inside of their boy.

After a few strokes, Dean came with a shout, screaming ‘daddy’ and painting his chest with come.

“Fuck,” John cursed through gritted teeth as he followed suit, making a mess on the floor. Slumping down in his seat, he grabbed his towel and wiped himself clean as his mates shuffled on the screen. “You guys good?”

“Yeah,” Benny said, peeking over Dean’s shoulder, sweaty and panting. “Our Dean’s already snoring though.”

“Yeah?” John chuckled fondly at that. He hated being away with his mates but he needed to provide for his pack. “Kiss him for me, papa bear.”

“How long will you be gone, alpha?”

“I’ll be home tomorrow; maybe before lunch.”

Sleepy, Benny nodded. “Drive safe, okay? We love you.”

“And I love you both.”


End file.
